leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Corey
For the recurring character introduced in An Egg Scramble!, see Khoury. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Corey |jname=ソラオ |tmname=Sorao |slogan=no |image=Corey.png |size=250px |caption=Corey |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M01 |epname=Mewtwo Strikes Back |enva=Ed Paul (M01) Michael Liscio Jr. (M20) |java=Tōru Furuya }} Corey (Japanese: ソラオ Sorao) is a supporting character who appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. He is one of the Pokémon Trainers who were invited by to New Island. History In Mewtwo Strikes Back Corey was one of the few s who made it to New Island. He survived the storm and made the journey by flying on the back of his . Along with Neesha, Fergus, , and , Corey witnessed the revelation that was trying to destroy the world. Early in the night, Corey attempted have his charge at Mewtwo, but the attack was quickly thwarted. Later, he challenged Mewtwo's cloned Venusaur using his own , nicknamed Bruteroot; however, Mewtwo's Venusaur easily defeated Bruteroot with a , sending it flying. Corey's Pokémon tried to defend themselves against the Clone Balls but were soon and later cloned. Corey watched from the sidelines as the original and cloned Pokémon fought endlessly while Mewtwo fought . Ash eventually intervened and was caught in the crossfire, leading Mewtwo to have a revelation and end the challenge. As a result, Mewtwo wiped everyone's memories, including those of Corey, regarding the events on New Island, and then returned them and their Pokémon to Old Shore Wharf. Later, Corey joined Officer Jenny and the other Trainers on the pier to watch the storm miraculously clear up. Character Corey is a confident individual, and he proudly boasted about the strengths of his Pokémon when and first arrived at the New Island fortress. He takes charge of a situation and is prepared to fight back. However, Corey can be impulsive, as shown when he had his charge at , and when he was the first to challenge the Genetic Pokémon's cloned Pokémon. Pokémon This listing is of Corey's known in the : was Corey's means of getting to New Island, as the ferries from Old Shore Wharf was canceled by 's storm. Corey was incredibly proud of his Pidgeot's speed and power. Even with its aerial agility, Mewtwo was able to and later clone it. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island, with Corey's other Pokémon. None of Scyther's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island, with Corey's other Pokémon. He briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Hitmonlee's moves are known.}} who came with him to New Island. It fought 's cloned Venusaur and was beaten shortly after by a . Bruteroot's only known move is .}} was seen on New Island, with Corey's other Pokémon. None of Sandslash's moves are known.}} was first seen on New Island, with Corey's other Pokémon. When revealed itself to them, Rhyhorn was the first Pokémon to charge at it. He briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known.}} In I Choose You! ]] Corey made a cameo appearance in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. He battled Neesha in the final round of a Pokémon League Conference, in the same vein as the two Trainers seen in the opening of the debut episode of the main series. The outcome of the battle was left unknown. The battle was watched on TV by , who thoroughly enjoyed watching the match. Pokémon This listing is of Corey's known in I Choose You!. went up against Neesha's . It managed to dodge Blastoise's attacks, until it was frozen by Blastoise's . This caused Corey to recall Gengar. Gengar's only known move is .}} was used in Corey's battle against Neesha in the final round of a Pokémon League. After Corey recalled his Gengar during the battle against Neesha's , he sent out Venusaur. They exchanged attacks, both managing to hold on. The outcome of the battle is unknown. It is unknown if it is nicknamed Bruteroot in this movie's continuity as well. Venusaur's known moves are , , and .}} Corey has at least four other Pokémon, as indicated by the scoreboard. In M22 Corey will reappear in M22. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=古谷徹 Tōru Furuya |en=Ed Paul (M01) Michael Liscio Jr. (M20) |it=Paolo Sesana |nl=Bram Bart |cs=Radek Kuchař |de=Niko Macoulis |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |ko=최승훈 Choi Seunghun |no=Erik Skøld |pl=Jacek Kopczyński |pt_br=Rodrigo Andreatto |es_la=Gerardo del Valle |es_eu=Jesús Pinillos}} Trivia * In the n and dub of the movie, Corey was referred to as Gary Oak. The dialogues were edited so the characters knew each other, and he was also portrayed by Gary Oak's voice actor. * In the English dub of the movie, he mistakenly refers to his as . * The method as to how Mewtwo's Venusaur beat Bruteroot was similar to how Duplica's Ditto defeated Ash's Bulbasaur. * Corey's appearance looks similar to the in . * Though the book adaptation usually refers to him by his correct name, he is referred to as "Umio" when he orders Bruteroot to attack Mewtwo. * He is the only character who got to New Island by flying. Names de:Corey es:Corey it:Corey